Afraid
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Apa yang paling, amat sangat kau takuti di dunia ini? Cobalah tanyakan pada yang terkasih; Nase Hiroomi dan Kanbara Akihito akan menjawabnya. MY 1ST FANFIC HERE. HiroAki. Slash. Warnings inside. RnR? :D


**Afraid**

**Pairing : Nase Hiroomi x Kanbara Akihito**

**Disclaimer : Beyond The Boundary/Kyoukai no Kanata (c) Nagomu Torii, Tomoyo Kamoi, KyoAni. FF by me.**

**Warnings : BL. Shou-ai. Setting taken before they meet Kuriyama Mirai. Don't like, don't read. Homophobic better back off.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Akkey." Pemuda berparas tampan dengan model rambut seperti mangkuk itu memanggil pemuda yang sedang asyik membaca buku di atasnya—dia sedang tiduran di paha lelaki itu.

Akkey—Kanbara Akihito lengkapnya—membalik halaman buku yang ia baca, "Hm?"

"Kau tahu apa yang paling kutakutkan di dunia ini?" tanyanya. Ia membenarkan posisi syalnya.

"Kalau dibenci Mitsuki, sudah dari dulu, 'kan?" Akihito menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan pula. Dengan datar, tanpa perasaan dan masih membaca buku entah apalah itu._ Well_, lawan bicaranya dan saudarinya—Nase Mitsuki—selalu menghinanya, jadi balik menghina tak akan ada salahnya, 'kan? Haha!

"Jahatnya~" Nase Hiroomi terlihat kecewa, "Benar juga. Tapi bukan itu jawabannya, sih."

"Lalu?" ia menaikkan alisnya, terlihat bingung. Ayolah, untuk seorang _sister complex_ akut yang memuja adiknya terlalu berlebihan, sampai-sampai nada deringnya pun berbunyi, '_Onii-chan, daisuki_!' serta mengganti semua muka di cover CD dan poster HND48 menjadi muka adiknya, hal utama yang akan ditakutkannya sampai-sampai ia ingin mati hanya dibenci adiknya, 'kan?

Hiroomi bangkit, mengambil buku yang sedari tadi dibaca oleh Akihito dan kemudian menatap wajah pemuda yang hanya terpaut satu tahun dengan dirinya itu sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis, "Hal yang paling kutakutkan selain dibenci Mitsuki adalah _kehilanganmu._"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai seorang Kanbara Akihito bertransformasi menjadi Mr. Krab dari kartun Spongebob Squarepants, "Ap—"

Dan Hiroomi hanya tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir pemuda berambut pirang, bermata karamel dan pecinta kacamata itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa yang terjadi bila ada seseorang menusukmu dengan sebilah pedang?_

_Menghancurkan tanganmu dengan palu?_

_Meremukkan tulangmu dengan martil?_

_Memotong tubuhmu dengan gergaji listrik?_

_Jawabannya mudah—kau akan mati._

_Tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu._

_Kecuali kalau kau adalah Kanbara Akihito._

_Setengah Youmu._

_Mahkluk langka._

_Sesuatu yang hidup—namun tak akan bisa mati walau kau menusuknya dengan pedang gaib sekalipun._

_Dan akulah Kanbara Akihito._

_Tidak bisa mati._

_Tapi—bisa dilukai._

_Seperti hatiku._

_Hati manusiaku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...Hey, Hiroomi?" Akihito memulai pembicaraan. Ia menatap langit biru yang membentang di angkasa dengan awan-awan putih yang berarak dipermainkan angin sambil tiduran di atap sekolahnya. Hiroomi yang berbaring di sampingnya hanya menanggapi dengan singkat.

"Hm?"

"Kau dulu pernah bertanya padaku, apa yang paling kau takuti, 'kan?"

"Uh-uh. Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau penasaran dengan apa yang paling aku takuti di dunia?" Akihito bertanya.

Angin berhembus kencang. Mengibarkan syal Hiroomi dan rambut mereka berdua. Wajah Akihito sangat serius, membuat Hiroomi tercenung beberapa saat.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku takut menyakiti orang yang kusayang. Aku takut menumpahkan darah mereka yang kucintai. Aku takut melukai semuanya." Pemuda kelas dua SMA itu menjawab dalam satu tarikan napas, "Dan dari semua itu, yang paling dan amat sangat aku takuti adalah—_tanganku yang menumpahkan darahmu_.'

Udara terasa berat. Wajah Akihito yang biasanya konyol dan wajah Hiroomi yang biasanya tenang tak nampak saat itu. Mereka tenggelam dalam suasana yang mencekam.

Kanbara Akihito adalah setengah _youmu_ dan setengah manusia. Sisi manusianya adalah sosok yang amat manis di mata Hiroomi, namun sisi _youmu_-nya adalah sosok keji tak peduli sekitar, membabi buta dan haus akan kematian manusia dan makhluk lain.

Singkat kata; Monster.

Dan Hiroomi paling benci bagian dari kenyataan yang menyebutkan bahwa Akihito adalah setengah monster. Mengecap lelaki yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya adalah sesosok mahkluk mengerikan yang pantas untuk diburu dan dihancurkan.

Ia amat sangat membenci kenyataan itu.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela napasnya panjang sebelum ia bangkit dan telapak tangannya yang besar nan hangat mendarat di muka Akihito.

"Aku tidak akan mati di tanganmu, oke?"

"Aku juga tidak ingin itu terjadi."

"Karena itulah kami mengawasimu. Karena itulah aku selalu ada di sampingmu."

"Malah karena kau ada di sampingku aku semakin ketakutan—memikirkanmu bersimbah darah, melawanku, saling coba membunuh satu sama lain. Aku takut."

Telapak tangan itu bisa merasakan suatu likuid yang membendung di pelupuk mata anak separuh_ youmu_ tersebut.

"Maka dari itu kita harus sama-sama berusaha; kamu menekan kekuatan separuh _youmu_-mu, dan aku akan menghentikanmu bila sisi _youmu_-mu mengamuk. Tenanglah." Hiroomi mencoba menenangkan Akihito. Tidak hanya sekali, dua kali, tapi memang kekuatan separuh_ youmu_ milik Akihito sering keluar tanpa ada sebab yang jelas. Karena itulah, Keluarga Nase yang bertugas mengawasinya, berjaga-jaga apabila ia hilang kendali.

Biasanya ini dilakukan oleh kakak perempuannya, Izumi. Tapi yang selalu berada di samping Akihito adalah Hiroomi—dan Hiroomi selalu berusaha yang terbaik agar bisa mengurung Akihito dalam wujud _youmu_ yang mengamuk.

Hiroomi mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Akihito dan kemudian menempelkannya.

"Aku janji akan selalu menjagamu. Dan kau tidak perlu menumpahkan darah siapa-siapa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku."

Dan Akihito hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dengan setitik air mata yang berhasil lolos dari bendungan pertahanan pelupuk matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mataku terbelalak._

_Padang rumput bergoyang dipermainkan oleh angin hina._

_Darah tercecer._

_Sebuah tubuh terkapar._

_Bibirku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata._

_Tubuhku bergetar sempurna._

_Tubuhku terciprat darah._

_Tanganku dilumuri darah._

_Darah._

_Semuanya merah._

_Kamu di sana._

_Terkapar._

_Air mata keluar._

_Tangisan terdengar._

_Kamu yang berharga terluka._

_Bermandikan darah._

_Aku menangis nestapa._

_Hiroomi-ku pergi entah kemana._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akihito terus menangis.

Mitsuki selalu berusaha menenangkannya—tidak berhasil. Nihil. Akihito tetap menangis.

Gadis itu kebingungan. Kakaknya lah yang terkapar tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit, selang oksigen terpasang di wajahnya yang tampan, perban dibalut di kepala, tangan dan tubuhnya, meregang nyawa, menanti ketidakpastian akan hidup atau mati. Seharusnya ia yang menangis, namun bukan.

Akihito menangis. Lebih dari yang ia lakukan sebagai seorang adik Hiroomi Nase.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kehilangan kesadaran dirinya—_lagi_. Dan kali ini, Hiroomi-lah yang menjadi korban.

Luka cakar—entah apalah itu pastinya, Mitsuki dan Akihito sama-sama tak mau tahu—menganga lebar di punggung Hiroomi, menyebabkannya kehilangan banyak darah. Sudah satu minggu, dan ia belum sadar juga.

Dan sudah seminggu, Akihito menangis di sampingnya. Memegang tangannya. Merapalkan namanya dengan sengsara seraya mengucap beribu maaf.

Ia terpuruk.

Pemandangan yang dibenci Mitsuki Nase.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku, Hiroomi... Maafkan aku..." lagi-lagi itu yang keluar dari bibirnya dan semakin pucat. Air matanya terus mengalir.

"_Aniki_ tidak akan bangun walau—" Mitsuki berujar pelan.

"Tapi ini salahku... Mitsuki, aku—"

Dan kemudian suasana hening. Hanya terdengar suara isak tangis merana dari Akihito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tidak mau tahu._

_Hiroomi tidak bangun._

_Aku menangis pilu._

_Ia tak juga bangun._

_Aku bingung._

_Aku meminta maaf ragu._

_Ia tak menjawabku._

_Aku setengah youmu._

_Aku ini monster terkutuk._

_Darahnya tumpah karenaku._

_Tanganku dan aku terlumur._

_Darahnya yang berharga tumpah karenaku._

_Aku ragu dia masih mencintaiku._

_Untuk apa ragu?_

_Dia membenciku._

_Pasti membenciku._

_Aku ingin membunuh._

_Setengah dariku ingin membunuhnya dengan tanganku._

_Dia akan membenciku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang, Akkey." Itulah kata-katanya yang pertama—setelah satu setengah bulan terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Dengan senyuman yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan ketakutan Akihito.

Sekali lagi air mata meluncur dari pipinya, ia segera menggenggam erat tangan Hiroomi dan mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya, "Selamat datang... Selamat datang... Hiroomi..."

"Jangan menangis terus. Nanti tidak ada wanita yang tertarik padamu. Mereka suka lelaki _macho_, tahu." Candanya. Ia mengelus pelan rambut Akihito.

"Maafkan aku..." tubuh Akihito bergetar saat mengatakannya. Hiroomi tahu, anak ini takut padanya—takut akan melukainya lagi.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Akkey..."

"Tapi aku—dulu hampir—"

"Tapi aku masih hidup. Aku masih di sini. Aku ada di sampingmu, 'kan?" ia tersenyum lagi. Dan Akihito menangis lagi. "Aah... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Bodoh. Maafkan aku..." Akihito memeluk tubuh Hiroomi. Hiroomi membalasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa yang paling kalian takutkan?_

_Kalau kami... kehilangan satu sama lain._

_Yang berharga._

_Yang terkasih._

_Yang tercinta._

_Kami takut kehilangan itu._

_Tapi kami selalu berusaha untuk menjaga ikatan ini._

_Agar kami tidak perlu takut lagi untuk kehilangan itu._

_Semoga terwujud._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Akkey~"

"Hai, hai. Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu, _Siscon Hentai_~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**A/N : GUE KAGA PEDULI WALO **_**PAIRING CANON**_**-NYA ADALAH AKIMIRAI, SOALNYA GUE **_**FUJO**_** SIALAN YANG NGE-FENS INI DUA COWOK HOMO YANG SEBENERNYA SALING CINTA TAPI KAGA KESAMPEAN. AHAHAHAHA. #fujostress**

_Well_, gue juga nge-_ship_ AkiMirai, kok. Suweran. Mereka imuuuuttt dan gue butuh _season_ 2 di mana mereka bisa bahagia selamanya dan menikah dan punya banyak anak yang ngerawat taman bonsai punya Mirai. Tapi kaga bisa dipungkiri jiwa _fujo_ bergejolak dan menemukan _hints yaoi_ dalam hubungan Hiroomi dan Akihito. **:""""v** Gue bakalan nyalahin Kouhai tercinta gue, **Loud Mucker Complex **_(check her out, guys. really.)_, karena udah ngasih ini film kamfretos nge-_feels, hurt/comfort_ gini ke gue. **:""v** YANG DI _FLASHBACK_ PAS DIA BERLUMURAN DARAH DAN ADA COWOK TERBARING TERKAPAR ITU HIROOMI KAN? HIROOMI KAN? _I_ _MEAN, HE HAS THAT FUCKING SCAR ON HIS SEXY BACK_. **#santewoi **Dan maaf kalau ada banyak_ plotholes_ di sini. Baruuuu aja selese nonton Knk nih.. **:"D**

**Yah, pokoknya, mind to review my 1st fanfic in this fandom, guys? :"D**

Kapan-kapan gue pengen bikin mereka homoan lagi tapi yang hepi-hepi gituh... **:""3**


End file.
